


After the War

by JustOneL



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Sex, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Slooooooooooooooow burn, but let's be real this isn't about them, holy jesus the feelings, just all the feelings, passing mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneL/pseuds/JustOneL
Summary: Picking up the story just after the defeat of Horde Prime and the salvation of the universe, it hits Catra that everything has changed.  She finally has what she had never allowed herself to want, and the anxiety and uncertainty about all the possibilities in front of her are overwhelming.What happens now?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 370





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, but I'm always up for feedback on the parts I've fleshed out so far. I'll add chapters as I finish them (and am satisfied with them, which takes so much longer than the actual writing) <3

The relief and joy all around them was palpable. There were cheers, animated conversations, unreserved embraces, and several spontaneous (and truly atrocious) shanties ringing out through the canyon.

The Best Friend Squad sat together on the grass for a good long while, reliving for one another the pieces of the day each had missed, laughing and making plans for the future, letting the adrenaline of their victory over Horde Prime wash over them and dissipate in its own time. Glimmer and Bow hadn’t been at the Heart when the failsafe had finally deployed, but they both sensed that something significant had changed between Adora and Catra when they were down there. It was crystal clear that after a lifetime together...a lifetime of teamwork, friendship, rivalry, betrayal, cruelty, and misunderstandings, they had walked out of that pit permanently and irrevocably belonging to one another.

Catra sat with Adora’s head in her lap, gently stroking her blonde hair and listening to her and the others jabber on. But she was distracted. She couldn’t begin to name all of the feelings racing through her as the sun washed over her face and the breeze played with her hair. Her eyes were fixed emptily on the sky as she turned things over in her mind; she had helped save the world...redemption for having nearly destroyed it not so long ago, maybe? She hoped so. She had finally cemented herself to the side of good over evil, of love and growth over self-protection and rigidity. Oh, and she had finally admitted to herself and to Adora, out loud, that she loved her.

_I said that out loud. Holy. Shit._

Thinking about it took the wind out of her. With three words, she had taken a crate of dynamite to the walls she’d built around herself and guarded so selfishly her entire life, and felt them explode, falling to rubble around her. She felt naked.

Part of Catra had been convinced that she’d lose the love of her life forever when Adora couldn’t transform into She Ra. She’d accepted it and vowed to stay with her til the end, but done everything she could to bring Adora back from the abyss long enough to say what she needed to say before their time together was so cruelly cut short. Every time she got a win, it was taken from her almost immediately; why should this be different? Impending doom and adrenaline and that overwhelming feeling that had been choking her like smoke in her lungs for...well, forever, really, had made her brave.

And somehow, her love had saved them both.

What was more unbelievable, Adora loved her back. And she had looked like she meant it in her bones when she said it. She _loves_ me. _She_ loves _me_. Catra was still turning the shock of that realization over in her head. She wanted, more than she had ever wanted anything in her life, to believe it was true.

And IF it was true ( _she said it, and she wouldn’t lie_ , she reminded herself), the enormity of what that meant rose up before her, clear as day. Millions of versions of their future together spooled out before her like the lush fields in front of them, the ends so far away they couldn’t be seen. What happens now? To be honest, she was completely out of her depth.

“Where’d you go?” Adora asked, stroking Catra’s arm gently, momentarily pulling her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She looked down to see bright blue eyes, the ones that had always completely undone her, so big and full of love, searching for hers.

“Nowhere. I’m here.” Catra replied quickly, smiling and running her thumb lightly over Adora’s brow. Adora closed her eyes slowly and sighed, enjoying the sensation. “Good. You have to ‘stay,’ too, you know,” she smiled, a mischievous note in her voice.

“Well duh, dummy," replied Catra with just the hint of an edge. She hadn’t expected her words during that whole “we’re about to die so it’s confession time” thing to be used against her, and it smarted, though she didn’t know why. _She was going to have to tone that defensiveness down_ , she reminded herself. “I’m not going anywhere, Princess,” she followed up, more gently.

“Good.” Adora smiled up at her and for a moment she felt all of the tension and worry in her melt away.

_A thousand Horde Primes couldn’t make me leave you this time._


	2. Chapter 2

A party was quickly thrown together for that evening, and everyone was invited. How do you invite *everyone in the world* to a party? Catra didn’t know, but apparently Sparkles had figured it out in less than an hour. Unbelievable. There was music, dancing, and more food than Catra had ever seen in one place. People spilled out of the halls and the courtyards and into the town below, the sounds of merriment melding to form a pleasant din that could be heard for miles around.

In the main ballroom, the heroes of the hour greeted friends and strangers, talking, laughing, and accepting all manner of sentimental ( _and ridiculous; what use did she have for a doll that looked vaguely like Melog if you squinted just right?_ ) tokens from the villagers. Catra was good at mingling when she had to, especially when there was a purpose or a goal to achieve, but tonight her heart just wasn’t in it. In this party atmosphere without a larger plan to orchestrate, being kept from the quiet moments she craved...this felt like the cruelest possible distraction from the thing that she actually wanted to focus on. Adding insult to injury, she’d already had the “Wait, wait, it’s ok; she’s on our side now” conversation more than enough times for one lifetime. Her high from earlier was quickly giving way to exhaustion.

She retreated into herself, paying lip service to the excruciating small talk while trying hard to pretend she wasn’t keeping one eye on the tall blonde girl on the other side of the room, with the infectious smile and laugh that made her heart ache.

There was a merciful break in the conversation, and Catra took the opportunity to slip away. Or at least she would have slipped away, if she’d known where to go.

“Hey, Sparkles,” she reached the castle wall where Glimmer was chatting with Perfuma and Scorpia ( _who were holding hands, or...pincers?...I guess war made lovers out of everyone today,_ she thought to herself). “I think I’m gonna turn in for the night. Where…where can I bunk down?” she asked haltingly, unsure of the protocol in such a fancy place. She was used to sleeping pretty much anywhere she could find a spot, but Bright Moon was, well, a **palace**. You didn’t just curl up in an alcove and hope for the best in a place like this.

“Did you want to stay in Adora’s room with her? I know she’d like that.” Glimmer responded with a grin. She hadn’t known Catra for very long and had liked her, really _truly_ liked her, for even less time than that, but after her escape from Horde Prime’s ship, she had quickly become a believer, in spite of herself and her own stubborn nature. It wasn’t just that Catra had very probably saved her life and been prepared to give her own in exchange. She was clever, and funny. And surprisingly deep. Beneath all the bluster and sarcasm was a heart practically screaming for love, for friends, for a different path, and Glimmer saw it. Not to mention, the way Adora had been looking at Catra since they’d emerged from that pit, like she was fire and Catra was oxygen, was the final stamp of approval; she had never seen Adora so...free? Was that the word? Unburdened. She walked taller and her face glowed softer when Catra was around. Even if she ignored everything else, that alone was worth forgiveness.

“Uh, yeah, if you’re sure,” Catra replied, taken aback. She had thought about it….hoped, of course, but there was something about someone else saying it that made it feel heavy. Real.

“Of course! Go on up, and we’ll see you in the morning. It’s the third door on the right. Let me know if you need anything!” Glimmer smiled and hugged her before turning back to her conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

From across the room, Adora watched Catra ascend the stairs to the rooms above and made a move to follow her, before being caught by the arm by a very chatty someone, with awe and excitement in their eyes. She couldn’t be rude. It took her over an hour, and at least three completely unrelated conversations with total strangers, before she was finally able to slip away. Reaching the bottom of the stone staircase, she breathed a sigh of relief, straightened her jacket, and disappeared up the stairs.

She didn’t remember actually walking up the stairs; it had been like something hooked her and pulled her up. Suddenly she was at the door. She took a breath before opening it. Today had been so many things: terrifying, heartbreaking, exhausting, overwhelming, hopeless...and then like a ray of sun after a lifetime of storms, she had felt an unexpected warmth that lit her up and burned through all of the pain, burned away everything but two blue and amber eyes staring down into her soul. It would take a lifetime to sort through everything that had happened and make sense of it all. But tonight she only wanted to feel one thing.

Adora turned the latch quietly and entered the bedroom to find Catra curled up on a few sizable cushions next to ( _but not on?_ ) the bed. The white of her tank top and boyshorts contrasted noticeably against her tan skin and the deep purple of the satin cushions beneath her. Was there anything in this castle that _wasn’t_ purple?

“Catra?” she asked quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was already asleep.

Catra’s eyes flicked open and she looked up from where her head had been cradled in her arms. “Hey, Adora,” she replied, with a slightly awkward smile.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She shut the door quietly behind her and walked toward Catra.

“No, it’s ok. I wasn’t asleep.” She propped her head on one hand, watching Adora pad quietly toward her, analyzing every breath, every move, every look, searching for something in the way of acknowledgment. Reassurance, maybe? Reply hazy; try again. She scrambled for something to fill the space she felt, like a chasm between them.

“Tell me how in the hell, after everything that happened today, I can’t manage to sleep. Everything hurts and I’m dying and I’m so tired I can’t see straight, but I can’t sleep. How crazy is that?” Catra most definitely had not been asleep. Though she’d been halfheartedly trying, every sound in that giant, echoey place, every drip of water through the pipes in the walls, every footstep on the stone, every creak, had made her ears flick expectantly toward the door. She knew damn well why she couldn’t sleep.

“I know what you mean. I’m exhausted but I may never be able to sleep again,” Adora laughed. “Though part of _your_ problem could be that you’re on the floor. What are you doing down there?”

“Oh, I….um, I didn’t know where you’d want me to sleep. Sparkles sent me up here, but it’s your room. I didn’t want to assume anything.” Catra mumbled the last few words, feeling how silly her explanation was as it hung in the air. 

“I’ve actually missed cuddling up with you.” Adora said before her brain had a chance to catch up with her mouth. It took her a moment to register that she'd just said that out loud, and a strong blush spread across her cheeks. “Back when we were in the Horde and you’d sleep at the foot of my bed, I mean. It was...nice.” An inadvertent smile. She pressed on, hoping Catra hadn’t noticed the hint of longing in her voice that she truly. hadn’t. meant. to betray. just then. goddamnit. “It took me awhile to be able to sleep alone, actually.” _Just keep digging yourself in, there, Adora. Awesome job._

Catra felt a pull in her chest as she heard the slightest softening in Adora’s tone, one most wouldn’t have noticed, “I’ve missed it, too.” she admitted, feeling just this side of completely ridiculous. Who even _was_ this girl using her voice to speak right now? These moments of unintentional vulnerability were becoming an increasingly frequent, and embarrassing, occurrence.

“So you’ll sleep in bed with me, then?” Adora asked, as if that settled the matter. She was anxious for this tension to resolve itself, but had no idea how to make it dissipate. Moving forward seemed like the only path that might lead to relief.

“Yeah, if that’s what you want.” Catra responded, smiling inwardly and trying not to sound too eager. Adora smiled in response. This conversation felt like a dance, but unlike the Princess Prom a few years ago, this time neither of them was sure of the steps. Those confessions they had both made earlier in the day felt like a lifetime ago, and without an impending apocalypse to hurry things along, the room was feeling smaller and smaller.


	4. Chapter 4

Catra lifted herself from the cushions on the floor and sat back against the mattress, barely feeling the crisp sheets beneath her hands as Adora strode to the side of the room farthest from the window and stripped off her shirt in one graceful motion to reveal a standard-issue-looking sports bra, though the Horde symbol was noticeably absent from the front. Her hands moved to her belt and Catra’s breath caught in her throat, watching the grey leggings slip over her hips. She remembered all those times they had changed in front of one another before, and it occurred to her how _different_ those times had felt compared to right now. Her eyes flicked over the curve of Adora’s waist, the dimples at the small of her back, and the shine of the soft, fine blonde hairs that lay against her skin as she walked around to the other side of the bed and settled in. There was something totally different about looking at something when you couldn’t have it, _swore_ you didn’t want it, and looking at that same thing when you allowed yourself to believe it might, just possibly could be...yours.

Adora scooted over to Catra with a hesitant smile, gently pulling her close. Face to face, forehead to forehead, she closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh as Catra’s arm settled into the crook of her waist, her nails lightly tracing patterns onto the skin of her lower back. She wanted to sink into Catra, to pull her in so tight that they’d meld into one. Her left arm pillowed under her head, her right hand began moving, seemingly with a mind of its own, slowly up and down Catra’s spine, from the dip in her neck all the way down beyond her waistband. She couldn’t touch, couldn’t _feel_ enough of her. She pressed into the muscles on either side of Catra’s spine as her fingers traced downward, paying special attention to her lower back and the base of her tail. The brunette’s breath hitched as she felt Adora reach what she clearly remembered was one of Catra’s favorite spots.

“Is this ok?” Adora asked, half expecting Catra to pull away, or tease her for asking such a soft question.

Catra was nodding before the question was even asked. “It’s more than ok,” she sighed, sinking into the warmth that enveloped her, surprised by her own immediate surrender to this ( _new, strange_ ) feeling of complete safety. She was tired of pretending to be tough, impenetrable, tired of pretending _not_ to want what everything inside of her ached for. She was so. Damn. Tired. Tucking her head into a familiar spot under Adora’s chin, an involuntary purr rumbled out of her throat while her tail, seemingly of its own volition, curled itself gently around their legs. This, just _being_ here, feeling Adora’s body pressed up against her own, pulling her ever closer, was bliss.

After what could have been a minute or an hour, “...I meant it, you know.” Adora whispered softly against the top of Catra’s head.

An involuntary release of something deep within her. She didn’t have to ask for context. “Are you sure?” Catra looked up, feeling so much weaker than she was comfortable with in that moment. She was suddenly very aware of how close Adora’s face was to her own. She could feel the heat start to creep into her cheeks and radiate out over her shoulders.

Adora could have written a book on everything she wanted to say just then, explanations, assurances, apologies...she had wasted so much time. But gazing down into those jewel-toned eyes, all the words she could think of seemed hollow. Not enough. All that left her lips was a whispered, emphatic “ _Yes_.”

Suddenly Catra found herself kissing Adora, _hard_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. One more chapter to go...eventually.

The intensity of the kiss caught her off guard for a split second before she leaned into it, returning the pressure and warmth. She was so soft, her lips warm and comforting, and Adora smiled as Catra pulled herself closer, hitching her leg over Adora’s hip and locking their bodies together. Adora’s tongue ran along her bottom lip and without thinking, Catra’s mouth opened, allowing, _wanting_. It wasn’t even a conscious decision.

A small part of her wanted to hold back coyly, to assert some kind of control; the other part wanted to fling herself off of this cliff, blindly hoping she’d survive the fall. This felt different than it had earlier; there was a want, no, a _need_ for more. Catra’s lips, her tongue, her skin, her entire body was screaming for love, comfort, touch, anything, everything to envelop her all at once.

A twinge of need pressed low in her belly as she felt Adora's hand slide just under the hem of her tank top. Brushing the backs of her fingers against Catra’s ribcage, tracing slow circles that trailed along her side, gently stroking the soft fur, the shirt bunched up as her hand worked upward, so capable but so incredibly gentle.

Adora stopped just shy of the curve of her breast, thumb brushing the delicate skin ever so lightly. She pulled away from their kiss like it was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had to look at Catra, had to make sure this was alright.

“Can I...can I touch you?” She asked, almost afraid to breathe, hoping to god the answer was what she thought it’d be.

A pause and a sly smile. “You’re already touching me.” Quelling her nerves with humor came as naturally as breathing.

A gentle look that said ‘ _really_?’ as her eyebrow flicked up, “You know what I mean.”

“Oh, thaaaat…” replied Catra, feigning surprise, trying so hard to play it cool but feeling her grasp on the ‘detached, cool chick’ persona slipping away, inch by trembling inch.

“Yes, _that_ ,” Adora reiterated, her thumb grazing the delicate skin just next to Catra’s already hard nipple, her fingernail dragging lightly along its side.

The result was immediate, electric. Catra let out a soft gasp as her body arched up into Adora’s hand, seeking more pressure, more connection.

Adora grinned, “So, that’s a yes, then?”

“Mmm...” Catra couldn’t think straight but nodded as her eyes closed. She wanted to feel this, really feel it, every breath, every atom of Adora’s hands against her skin. If that made her weak or pathetic, so be it. She pressed her head back into the pillow as Adora’s lips traced faint kisses under her jawline, across her throat, and slowly, _painfully_ slowly, down her neck to her shoulder. At the same time, Adora’s hand pressed gently against Catra, marveling at the most beautiful, perfect, tiny palmful that was so, so soft.

_She might have thought twice about leaving the Horde if she’d known she would be leaving this behind with it._

“Let’s, um…can we…?” she gave the tank top a gentle tug. A tease of a smile from Catra as she propped herself on one arm, helping Adora slip the offending fabric over her head and toss it aside. The cool air breathed against her skin as she sank back into the bed and felt Adora’s touch, warmer and more insistent than before, outlining the curves of her breasts, circling slowly inward, then out again. Meanwhile, her own hands weren’t quite sure what to do; she desperately wanted to do _something_ to get a rise out of Adora, anything to make her look as un-calm as Catra felt right now.

She slid her hand under Adora’s side and urged her up so that she was straddling Catra, leaning on one arm, legs on either side of her hips. As her legs spread and her hips shifted, Adora could feel exactly how badly her body wanted this. She looked down at Catra and felt her soul ache. This could've been a dream, it felt so unreal. They were finally together, finally here. _What the hell had taken her so long?_

Taking the momentary pause as an opportunity, Catra reached up. Running her hands along the front of that ever-so-sensible sports bra, she felt Adora’s body respond to the attention nearly instantly. Grinning and trying to concentrate as she felt a sharp twist at her nipple, her hands made their way around to the back and began attending to the hooks. _Success_. The band came loose and the straps slipped over Adora’s shoulders; she sat up to remove it.

As Adora dropped her bra over the side of the bed, Catra couldn’t do anything but stare at the blonde sitting above her. The way the light hit her, backlighting every curve with a golden glow, she could’ve been a goddess. _Hell, she was a goddess_ , Catra reminded herself. Her eyes hungrily took in every inch of Adora’s smooth pale skin, the way her tousled hair framed her face and curled over her shoulders, the long lines of her strong torso running down beneath her waistband, the curve of her firm thighs on either side of Catra’s petite frame. If ever there had been a reason to worship, this was it.

Her fingers traced the dips and peaks of Adora’s abs ( _my_ god, _those abs_ ), sliding upward. Thumbs brushing over her nipples, finally her hands settled on Adora’s breasts. She was strong, broader and more substantial than Catra, and she was blessedly proportionate. They had more weight to them than Catra’s, but were just as beautifully formed, white with a flush of pink. She had never seen anything so perfect in her life. She wanted them, wanted Adora, closer.

She pulled her forward. With a surprised squeak, Adora caught herself with her hands on either side of Catra’s head. Catra grinned as her fingers dragged slowly back up her sides, trying to memorize the feel of Adora’s skin. The heat, the smooth, wide expanse of her abdomen, the line and pucker of every scar. Her hands covered Adora’s breasts, gently massaging and every so often running her thumb over a firm nipple, just to hear her gasp. A gentle pinch here, a brush of a claw there, the ghost of a touch along her ribs, every movement elicited a sound, and she wanted to hear every sound Adora could make. _This was fun. Terrifying, but fun. Terri-fun-fying._

She didn’t have much time to get used to the feeling, as Adora seemed to have some ideas of her own. She slid down and took Catra’s nipple in her mouth, running her fingertips along her other side down to her hip. She felt Catra’s hands clench in her hair as she ran her tongue around and over the hardened nub, excruciatingly slowly, finishing with a light graze with her teeth that elicited a sharp intake of breath, before shifting over to give the other some attention. Tilting her eyes upward, she met Catra’s gaze just before her eyes closed, her lips parted just so, chest pressing up into Adora’s mouth and hands. She was so beautiful.

Catra willed her eyes to open, but they wouldn’t. It was too much, in such a good way. The overwhelming sensation, the feeling of every nerve ending in her body standing at rapt attention as Adora’s tongue glided down to her navel, slowly kissing her way back up as a soft moan left Catra’s throat. They could have been making out in front of Prime himself, and Catra wouldn’t have noticed, wouldn’t have cared.

Working her way down once again, Adora took Catra’s waistband in her teeth and gave a little tug. If there had been any air left in Catra’s lungs just then, it would have escaped. She could feel her heart beating not faster, but harder, a strong thump-thump radiating from her neck, her chest, in the aching empty space between her hips. Looking down at Adora, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm,” a flash of a smile, “seems like you are, too,” she nipped at Catra’s hip. Being the decisive one, the leader...it was a comfortable headspace for Adora. Helping and taking care of others, fulfilling her duties faithfully, working hard to protect those she loved, these things had always come so much more naturally to her than focusing on herself. While she was careful not to overstep any boundaries, taking charge like this, and being the reason for making someone besides herself feel good, it was easier. She felt good...capable. In control.

In one swift movement, she rolled over, taking Catra with her and settling her on top of Adora’s hips.

“Geez, warn a girl!” Catra breathed hoarsely, looking around from this new vantage point, dazed, like she’d briefly forgotten where she was.

“Sorry,” Adora blushed playfully, “I just wanted to see you better. And touch you better.”

Catra’s breath caught in her throat as Adora’s hands slipped up her thighs and began exploring the elastic of her shorts. She felt the air leave her lungs ( _or maybe she’d just stopped breathing entirely by now. Who needed oxygen, anyway?_ ) as Adora’s fingers slipped under the elastic against her inner thigh and grazed the soft fur beneath. She heard a stifled moan from above her as Catra pressed down against her, aching for more.

“I want these off...please.” Adora added as an afterthought, her fingers sliding under the waistband.

“If you’re going to ask for permission every time you want to do something, th...this is gonna be a really long night, princess” said Catra with a breathless chuckle, trying to diffuse some of the incredible tension building up in her body.

This defensiveness, this injection of humor into an uncomfortable situation, was Catra to a T, and Adora knew it. She smiled in response, “Ok, then, I’ll stop asking.” She pulled herself up and her mouth found Catra’s nipple again and sucked firmly, flicking her tongue over it as one hand slid over Catra’s thigh and hooked her waistband, working it downward as something between a growl and a purr rumbled out of Catra’s throat.

Catra lifted her hips and felt the fabric slide down her legs to her ankles before carefully stepping out and kicking them away. She had never felt more needy, sinking back down as Adora’s hand moved between her thighs, stroking her skin, lightly brushing against the edges of her. Catra pressed into her, desperate for more contact. She was embarrassingly, impossibly ready, aching for more, for everything Adora was willing to give.

Adora paused for just a moment, and Catra glanced down with a questioning look as she felt the hand between them go still. Her body relaxed just an inch, even as the emptiness in her core burned harder. _Why..._

“This is me _not_ asking.” The blue eyes found the mismatched two and held them there. If Catra didn’t want this, now was the time to say so.

 _Such a dork_ , Catra thought, closing her eyes as a smile played at her lips, even as her body betrayed exactly how badly she wanted every piece of Adora with her, against her, inside of her. Always. “Good, you’re learning,” one last swipe at the upper hand.

 _Alright then_. Adora’s palm pressed up against Catra, and she slipped a single finger between her lips. The wetness was overwhelming. She felt her own arousal spill over as she marveled at it, dragging her finger slowly up the length of her.

 _Goodbye, cool girl, hello mewling mess._ Catra’s jaw dropped as her head tilted back and she breathed a “yes” toward the ceiling, pressing down, down, as she felt Adora rise to meet her. 

"You’re so gorgeous, Catra,” she breathed, sliding effortlessly against the side of her clit before circling back downward.

Her heart swelled as she rocked over Adora. That word did something to her, though she’d die before admitting it out loud. It didn’t matter. “Gorgeous,” “kitten,” “baby,” Adora could call her whatever silly thing she wanted to ( _and she might even like it_ ) as long as she didn’t stop.

There was a gasp from above, exactly the response Adora was hoping for. Just listening to the pace of Catra’s breathing and the moans escaping her as she slowly circled her hardened clit with her finger, slipping down slowly to tease her opening, and back up was enough to drive her wild.

Catra panted as she ground her hips down harder, silently pleading for more. These were things she’d done by herself, alone in the barracks once upon a time. Things she’d tried with other cadets, more for the feeling of power and release than out of any kind of affection. Things, if she was being honest with herself, she’d imagined doing with Adora. But nothing she’d ever done, nothing she could have imagined, had ever felt like this.

“Please,” it escaped her mouth before she realized she was speaking. Faltering for just a moment, “I need…you. I need…more…please.”

That word was not one she was used to hearing from Catra, and it made everything in her go weak. Hearing her say it, voice dripping with need, Adora would gladly have given all of herself with reckless abandon until there was nothing left. All Catra had to do was ask.

Gently, she eased Catra apart and slid slowly into her. It was effortless, gliding against her from the inside; she could barely feel her with so much soft, slick heat between them. Something like a sob rang out against her neck as Catra pushed down closer, ever closer, and Adora pushed back to meet her. Gently at first, making sure Catra was comfortable, she pulled out slowly, nearly all the way before sliding in again all the way to the knuckle, pressing her palm against Catra’s warmth before slipping back out, adding another finger as she slipped into her again, harder this time.

Setting a rhythm, their bodies moved together as one, Adora’s hips supporting her hand’s movements, Catra letting out little moans, growls, trying for just a moment to be quiet enough that nobody would hear before realizing she didn’t give a damn if the whole world heard how good this felt. Let them listen.

Catra’s entire body was alive with energy, on fire. Her breath came in little huffs now as she felt a tightening in her core, knowing she couldn’t last much longer. It sank lower, grew larger, more insistent as Adora’s fingers slid in and out of her in a steady tempo, filling her, palm pressing against her with every motion. She was so close to the edge. It was too much, and it would never be enough.

With the next stroke, her head dropped down to Adora’s chest, and she felt her entire body seize. All she could do was breathe, deep, gasping breaths. Flashes of light danced across the backs of her eyelids as waves of intense, overwhelming release ripped through her. It was like falling backward into water; impact and then all of a sudden everything sounded muffled, far away. Her mind went blank and all she could do was cling to Adora, _her Adora_.

Amazed, Adora breathed assurances into her hair and kept her fingers moving as she rode out wave after wave, only slowing to a stop when she heard a shaky sigh and felt Catra’s body slowly begin to unwind. Waiting another minute, she slid out gently, trailing her soaked fingers upward as Catra tried to steady her breathing. She paused. _What if…._

She traced a curve back downward and her fingers began to flutter lightly on either side of Catra’s swollen clit, careful to apply only the gentlest, most indirect pressure. Slowly at first, growing faster, faster.... she felt Catra tense again and cry out as another wave took her. She smiled inwardly, holding her against her chest as she listened to her deep, helpless breaths. She never wanted to stop hearing that sound. Slowly, Catra floated back down, lightheaded, every muscle in her body limp.

“Gorgeous.” Adora affirmed with a whisper, nipping lovingly at her shoulder and neck.

Catra couldn’t move. After a minute, “what...th...what was that? Where….how…?” Catra sighed hard against her chest, feeling the hammering of Adora’s heart keeping time with her own. Words were hard. Sentences were impossible.

“It’s something I can do...I just...wondered if you could, too.” Adora replied sheepishly, trying to contain a swell of pride. Her experiences with others had been few and far between, and she’d always wondered if that was a typical thing to be able to do. There was comfort, and a certain amount of intrigue, in confirming that she wasn’t alone.

A soft chuckle. “Guess so.” _Who knew?_

Still a bit dazed, Catra slid up and lay alongside Adora. Face to face, they curled up cozily, arms tightly wound around one another, legs intertwined. An unrestrained purr rumbled out of Catra’s throat as her tail curled around Adora's ankle. Her breath grew steadily quieter as she closed her eyes and took in her lover’s scent, imprinting every detail into her mind. This was being safe, being loved. This was like nothing she'd ever dreamed she might deserve.

This, right here, was where she belonged, and she would never think of leaving again.


End file.
